Control of internal combustion engines has received substantial attention in the past several decades. Compression and spark ignition engine designs have attempted to achieve increased flexibility of engine operation. A plethora of designs have been directed to independent intake and exhaust valve actuation and electronic fuel injection. Many of these designs are directed to electronic and feedback control for engine timing. Systems using independent valve actuation and electronic fuel injection have been conceived to perform engine operational modes not attainable by cam-based engines.
The opening and closing of valves and injectors in "camless" engines may be typically controlled as a function of speed or angular position of the crankshaft. However, known crankshaft position detecting devices provide poor resolution. Resultantly, the timing information produced with these devices and methods fall short in accurately controlling the valves and fuel injectors.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.